Percy Jackson Assassin of Chaos and the Brotherhood
by SupremeAsian
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed by those he loved. After finding out his ancestry of Ezio Auditore, He has become Assassin of Chaos. I don't own PJO/AC2. tell me what pairing you guys want. the choices are Artemis, Athena, or Reyna.
1. The Betrayal

3rd POV

He was hunting down one of the assassin's most wanted criminal, his name "Demarco Borgia" he was an ancestor of Rodrigo Borgia which Ezio Auditore killed centuries ago, but now a new Assassin was chasing his prey.

Demarco's POV

He came out of nowhere! For the last month this hooded guy kept chasing after me and attempting to kill me. I then saw my bunker I quickly ran inside and got my guards, " Sir what going on?", " you don't need to know, now block the entrance!", but the Assassin easily took down his 5 heavily armed guards. " WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME" I screamed. "Your death" the hooded figure replied as he lunged at me with inhuman speed and everything want black.

3rd POV

He stared at the now blood covered man, now all of you may be wondering who is this Assassin? Well his identity is someone who may shock you...

-Flashback-

It was a normal day in camp half-blood and Percy was just coming back from the forge of Hephaestus because Athena decided that Percy was very loyal and attached to Annabeth so she told Hephaestus to craft an engagement ring for Percy. So right now, was about to propose to Annabeth. Apparently, over the past few weeks this new kid came to camp and his name was Nathan Gleykin. Grover had told him that Nathan came to camp after killing a couple of hydras and the minotaur. When this came to camp everyone though he was a hero and had a lot of potential so he was celebrated like a hero, but over time Nathan started talking trash about Percy and no one believed him.

When he entered camp again he walked by the Stoll's and all of a sudden, they started yelling at him " Fuck you Percy why'd you mess up or freakin prank!" They both yelled, as Percy was confused as why they thought it was him "I didn't do it" Percy replied as they stormed away, then he say a barrage of arrows coming his way and dodged it he look at where it came from and realized that the whole Apollo cabin looked pissed at him " WHY YOU CUT OUR MAGIC BOWS STRINGS" Will Solace yelled at him, again he was confused why the campers were accusing him of everything. "I don't know what you guys are talking about why I would never do that" they all walked away to go fix their bow cursing. Percy didn't understand why all of the campers are hating on him. Even Katie Gardner and her cabin were yelling at him how they ruined their plants and garden!

Eventually Percy decided to head Annabeth because he was tired of getting yelled at. Percy was about to go to the Athena cabin until he heard a girl moaning, probably some couple he though, " YEA your right when I see Percy ill dump him, so me and you can be together Nathan". Percy stopped, no this a joke he thought as he sneaked behind a large rock, and what he saw next changed his live forever, he saw Nathan kissing Annabeth in the neck and his anger erupted. A colossal wave hit both Annabeth and Nathan as Percy came into the open, "NO Percy it isn't what it looks like" Annabeth pleaded desperately. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SEE YOU CHEATING ON ME AFTER WHAT I WENT THROUGH FOR YOU!" Percy screamed. The ground immediately started shaking rapidly, Nathan's face was smug, "what you going do 'bout it sea spawn" he replied smiling. "FUCK YOU LITTLE MAN SLUT" Percy screamed as a 150ft tall tsunami hit the beach and knocked the brat unconscious he then threw the ring box at the feet of Annabeth who was crying desperately as Percy ran to his cabin. Percy took everything he had of value and wrote a quick note to Chiron, he stopped and look at the Iris message fountain and decided whether to tell Nico and Thalia that he was leaving, but he decided to live his life in the shadows.

-3 months later- Percy's POV

Shoot I only had Riptide as my weapon but constant slashing monsters had dulled the sword, I had run out of emergency provisions and there was a group of dracaenas pursuing me, I turned the corner and found myself trapped in an alleyway. "Well, well, well" they hissed, "a son of Poseidon I see", I immediate lunged at the dracaenae and my sword cracked on impact, and just before the dracaenae killed me, a man in a black suit appeared and the dracaenas exploded. "Who are you" I asked. "I am the creator of all, Chaos" He said, and he teleported me to a fancy black throne room. I bowed immediately to the Lord, "Why did you save me, and what do you want?" I asked. "I have seen your progress over the years, and I would like to offer you a position as Supreme leader of the Assassin Brotherhood" he replied, "Well I've lost everything in life so I accept", Chaos nodded and told me that his army was big, so there were 5 Assassins that he blessed and were leaders of 5 different parts of the army, and that I was the 5th. I saw myself surrounded with black beams of light, and when they hit me, I collapsed.

I blinked my eyes and woke up, "well, well, well the twice hero of Olympus wakes up" I turned to see a familiar person "LUKE!" I was shocked. "yeah, you're the 5th Assassin leader, right?" He asked, "yeah, but how are you still alive?" I was still confused, "Basically Chaos brought back to life those he thought were heroes and would give them a position in his army, there's a lot of people you may know" Luke replied. "C'mon let's go see the others", as he lead me to the other Assassin leaders.


	2. Introductions to the army

Author's Note: Percy is an ancestor of Ezio Auditore (from AC2). Please comment what pairings ya'll want.

Percy's POV

Luke lead him through the Palace of Chaos, apparently Luke told him that they were on a different planet than Earth, and that it was called Xoskora. "So, I heard Annabeth cheated on you", Luke said. "Chaos told you?", I was stunned. "Yea don't worry, Chaos only told us 4 Master Assassins, no one else", he said. "Phew, by the way, does the army know my identity?", I didn't really want them to know. "No", He said, as he leads me into a stunning, lavish room. "What's this!". "This is our HQ, only the 5 Master Assassins may enter, including you", as he said that 3 throne chairs in the front of the room swiveled around.

I widened my eye when I saw who those people were, Silena Beauregard, Beckendorf, and Ethan Nakamura. " Hi Percy", Silena said. "Hey", she still looked stunning like always. Everyone immediately ran to see me again and we had a happy reunion. " Well your looking very sexy Percy", Silena said coolly, I also saw Beckendorf's look of jealousy, " Well ya got to be loyal to Beckendorf", I replied, I didn't want things to happen like me and Annabeth. " Of course,", she said, kissing Beckendorf as his face lit up. Me, Ethan, and Luke started laughing as Beckendorf's face was bright red, "uh yea, so why are you here", Beckendorf changed the subject. "I was betrayed by Annabeth on some fag when I was gonna propose to her, and everyone else was a jerk to me, I didn't know why, then just before I was gonna die, Chaos saved me".

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces except for Luke since he knew. Ethan who was quiet pretty much this whole time started yelling at me, "You mean that blonde girl you tried so hard to protect!". "Yea her", the thought of Annabeth pained me, and being the daughter of Aphrodite, Silena saw my expression. "I'm sorry for that Percy", and she meant it, "Thanks Silena", I replied. " Well let's introduce this colossal room to Perce here" Luke said. " This room is where we get our work done, and track down more targets, it also separates in to 5 different rooms", said Beckendorf. "Each of us has a different job, depending on our talent and specialty", said Ethan.

" Ethan's job is to help track down wanted targets, and filing their info, Beckendorf obviously helps in the forge crafting weapons with rare Xoskorian Crystals and fixing the army tanks weapons, Silena helps with inspecting everyone's rooms in the Palace and helping supply everyone the right things for their mission", said Luke. "And my job is to deliver messages to Chaos whenever targets are eliminated and, I'm also the Omega Squadron General", he said. "Omega Squadron?". " It's the aerial squadron to help with airstrikes and transporting troops", Luke replied.

"Well, what's my job?", I said. "We actually don't know", Ethan replied. " another thing I forgot to mention Percy, each of us five Master Assassins have our own divisions", Luke said, " Each division has their own Palace". " ' course, there's five", Beckendorf said, " I'm in charge of the Heavy Support unit". " Luke's in charge of the Recon/Spy unit, Ethan's got the Assault unit, and Silena's got the Medic unit". " Wait, there's five divisions, but only 4 Master Assassins were here before I came", I was confused. " Who was the fifth Master Assassin?", I asked. " No one, Chaos told us before we came here that there was no fifth Assassin", Ethan said. Just before I was gonna say anything, Chaos flashed in the HQ room. " May I talk to Percy please?". Everyone bowed and want back to their duties. " Let's go Perseus" he said.

I immediately was inside Chaos's throne room. " Well looks like Luke introduced everyone to you", He said. " yeah, I know everything now", I replied. "Not all of the things", Chaos said. " I brought you here to tell you the history of the Assassins, and also promote you to the rank of Supreme General of the army, and my personal Assassin". " Oh, ok". "Well I do know you don't like lectures, but before I talk about our history I want to show you what happened after you left Camp Half-Blood", he said as he teleported me away.

Author's Note: Sorry if this story is short. By the way, I will post new chapters every week or whenever I'm free. Please comment pairing. Nathan Gleykin is the son of Zeus.


End file.
